Quand Merlin se fait chopé !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Arthur a fait appeler Merlin, il veut des explications sur le livre de dessins, et Merlin tente de se défilé lamentablement.Arthur décide donc de s'amuser un peu...et Merlin se fait chopé !


Titre: Quand Merlin se fait chopé !

Auteur: Moi ^^, (aux dernière nouvelles ^^)

Fandom:Melin

Genre: Humour, romance

Raiting: M pour cause de citronnade ^^, miam !

Pairing: Euh...c'est pas assez évident ^^ ? En même temps avec moi, faudra pas s'attendre à autre chose ^^!

Résumé: Quand Merlin tente de se défilé, qu' Arthur veut des explications, c'est Merlin qui se fait chopé !

Et voilà, comme promis la suite de Merlin s'est fait grillé ^^ !

_**Quand Merlin se fait chopé !**_

Merlin entra dans la chambre princière d'un pas hésitant. Le matin même, après qu'Arthur ai découvert son livre de dessins, il avait pris la fuite sans se faire prier, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter désormais vis-à vis de lui, et ne voulant pas avoir à s'expliquer sur le contenu du fameux livre. Seulement, même s'il l'avait évité durant toute la journée, il s'était douté que le prince finirait par le faire appeler. Et ça n'avait pas loupé, à peine avait-il remis les pieds dans la cour du château, que Sir Léon l'avait apostrophé pour lui dire que le prince Arthur l'avait fait appeler.

_« Mince! Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter d'avantage on dirait…» S'était-il dit en soupirant doucement._

Et à présent il se trouvait à l'entrée des appartements d'Arthur, hésitant un peu sur la conduite à tenir en face du prince.

_« Je pourrais peut être repartir avant qu'il ne me voit, et faire comme si personne ne m'avait prévenu ? »_

Malheureusement pour le jeune magicien, il semblerait que le prince l'ai entendu entrer dan la chambre, puisqu'il l'entendit l'appeler avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir discrètement.

_Bon sang, Merlin ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu débarques ! Je te ferais remarquer que je t'ai fait appeler depuis ce midi, et je n'ai pas eu la moindre petite réponse de ta part !

Merlin pu alors voir son prince arriver en trombe, comme pour ce matin en fait, et il n'eut pas le temps de protester quoi que se soit, qu'il se retrouvait déjà assis sur le lit du prince, un Arthur quelques peu furax debout face à lui.

_Bon, je t'écoute ! Annonça-t-il.

_ Euh…quoi ? Tenta Merlin.

Arthur le fusilla du regard et répliqua vivement.

_ Ces dessins ! Je veux savoir depuis quand, et surtout de quel droit, tu t'es permis de me dessiner de la sorte !

Pour le coup, le pauvre Merlin se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ce prince en colère. Il décida donc de garder le silence.

_J'attends Merlin ! Grommela Arthur, en continuant de le fusiller du regard.

Mais Merlin ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait juste de rester là, assis sur le grand lit d'Arthur, la tête baissée, les yeux rivé sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux

_« Si je ne dit rien, il va peut être se lasser, et me laisser partir. » pensait-il avec espoir._

Arthur observait son serviteur tranquillement pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas. Bien sûr il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir après avoir découvert les fameux dessins de Merlin. Sur le coup il avait été vraiment étonné. Enfin il faut bien avouer qu'il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu à celle là ! Il lui avait alors couru après en perspective de l'engueuler pour avoir osé le dessiner en de pareilles circonstances, mais le jeune serviteur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il fallait bien le reconnaître, et il lui avait simplement filé entre les doigts. Il avait alors passé la majeure partie de la matinée à le chercher, toujours pour l'engueuler comme il fallait, mais son serviteur semblait s'être volatilisé. Il s'était donc décidé à retourner sur les lieux du crime…euh non c'est pas ça…sur le lieu de l'incident…oui c'est mieux comme ça….et donc en allant chez Gaïus, il avait pensé le trouver enfermé dans sa chambre, mais une fois de plus Merlin était introuvable.

_« Bon sang, mais où es-t-il passé cet idiot de Merlin! » pensa-t-il agacé._

Et puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Là, sur le lit de Merlin l'objet de ses pensées, autrement dit le livre à dessin de Merlin, s'y trouvait toujours ouvert. Un instant Arthur pensa qu'il ferait bien de le refermer et de le mettre dans l'armoire de Merlin, on ne sait jamais qui pouvait tomber dessus en l'absence du jeune serviteur, et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait assis sur le lit, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, observant attentivement les deux dessins fait par merlin.

_« Wouah ! C'est fou ce qu'ils sont bien fait ! » Pensa-t-il émerveillé devant les multiples détails des croquis._

Il passa donc le reste de la matinée ainsi, feuilletant le livre pour découvrir les différants dessins qui le composait, s'émerveillant toujours plus des nombreux détails sur chacun d'entre eux, découvrant d'incroyable créature magique qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble.

Arthur était alors retourné à ses occupations, sans oublier de dire à ses chevaliers de prévenir Merlin qu'il le cherchait s'ils le voyaient, et à présent il se trouvait là, devant son serviteur qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'expliquer; pas qu'il les voulait tellement ces fameuses explications d'ailleurs.

_« Eh bien Merlin, que vas-tu donc me dire ? » pensait-il, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres._

Merlin était extrêmement gêné. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, mais il savait bien qu'Arthur ne le laisserait pas partir sans qu'il ne s'explique, ou du moins qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit. C'est qu'il était tenace le prince héritié ! Lorsque monsieur Arthur Pendragon décidait de quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas, ce qu'il lui avait valu une bonne grosse tonne d'ennui à lui, son humble serviteur, magicien de son état, et secret bien garder heureusement ! Merlin décida alors de donner une moitié d'explication de son crue, voulant sauter les parties trop gênantes. Il soupira doucement et tenta donc de se justifier.

_ Euh…eh bien en fait….je…c'est …un cadeau ?

_« Oh mince! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? » Pensait-il ahuri._

Arthur ricana intérieurement. Un cadeau. Voilà la seule excuse qu'il avait réussi à se trouver.

_« Eh bien Merlin, t'es pas doué pour te trouver des excuses »_

_Un cadeau ? Et pour qui je te pris ? Parce que vois-tu, pour un cadeau, je trouve que me dessiner nu dans mon bain est assez osé ! Ajouta-il d'un ton narquois.

A ces mots, Merlin vira au rouge tomate. Encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Quoi ? M-mais n-non ! Je…en fait…euh…c'est…!

Le pauvre Merlin ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Quand à Arthur, il avait une furieuse envie de rire aux éclats, il s'attendait bien à ce que Merlin soit gêné, mais à ce point c'était limite comique. De plus son serviteur n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement. Il décida donc de faire quelques choses pour ça.

_« Je sens que je vais m'amuser! » » Pensa-t-il avant de passé à l'action._

_ Merlin ! Appela-t-il.

_ O-oui ! Qui y a-t-il ?

_ Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle tu sais ! Dit-il d'un ton faussement énervé.

Merlin sursauta légèrement sous le ton sec qu'avait employé son prince, et pour une fois fit ce que ce dernier avait demandé, il leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il vit alors le sidéra. Il s'attendait à trouver un regard de colère sur le visage de son prince, mais certainement pas un sourire amusé. Il voulu alors lui demander ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser de la sorte, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Arthur venait de…

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Cria-il, le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

_Je m'amuse ! Répondit Arthur dans un grand sourire.

_Pardon ! Vous vous amusez ! Non, mais ça va pas !

Merlin essaya de se lever du lit, mais il fut bien vite retenu par Arthur qui lui tenait le bras fermement, et il en profita pour recommencer ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres princières se posèrent sur celle de son serviteur qui s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il en profita alors allégrement pour passer sa langue humide sur ses douces lèvres, pour finalement l'introduire dans l'antre chaude de son compagnon.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il m'embrasse ! » Fut tout ce que le pauvre cerveau de Merlin fut en mesure de lui préciser sur la situation.

Arthur lâcha finalement les lèvres de son serviteur quand le manque d'air se fit sentir…et il éclata de rire. Merlin était complètement rouge, et il avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Eh bien Merlin, c'était si bien que ça ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le jeune homme n'en rougit que d'avantage.

_C'est…je…vous…

_T as l'intention de me faire toute les conjugaisons comme ça ! Le taquina-t-il.

_Mais non, idiot de prince! Je voulais dire que c'était bien ! S'énerva le jeune magicien.

Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de son royal prince. Du coup le jeune homme se mit à bouder dans son coin, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

_Oh allez Merlin ! Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour ça !

_ Mm…seulementsitumembrasses!

_ Euh…Qu'as-tu dit ! Demanda-t-il perplexe, tandis que Merlin rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

_Je...j'ai dit…seulement si tu m'embrasses ! Répéta-il tout doucement.

Arthur sourit devant la mine bougonne de Merlin, ainsi que sa requête. Il se pencha ensuite sur le jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelles fois.

Merlin était aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait embrasser son prince de cette façon, il était plus que ravi. Dire qu'il devait tout ces doux baiser à ces dessins de lui qu'il avait fait dans un moment d'intimité où il pensait un peu trop à Arthur. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cette envie qu'il avait de vouloir goûter les fines lèvres du prince, puis lorsqu'il avait commencé a faire des rêves dont le contenu plus qu'indécent ne pouvait être révélé à qui que se soit. Il avait alors eu l'ide de se débarrasser de toutes ces images indécentes en les couchant sur papier afin de pourvoir continuer à regarder Arthur sans pour autant rougir toutes les dix secondes. Et cela avait plutôt bien marché. Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsqu'une main baladeuse vint se faufiler doucement sous sa chemise.

_ Euh…Arthur…je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-il les joues rouges, une fois de plus.

Arthur, lâcha les douces lèvres de son serviteur pour lui répondre tranquillement.

_ Voyons Merlin, c'est évident ! Je te câline ! Dit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_Vous me câlinez ? Oh, vraiment ? Alors je peux savoir ce que fait l'une de vos mains sur mon entrejambe ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Eh bien…ça sûrement ! Répondit Arthur en amorçant une légère pression sur la bosse que formait maintenant son pantalon.

_ Ah!

Arthur sentit un long frisson qui le grisa totalement au simple son de la voix quelques peu aigue de Merlin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le prendre maintenant, sachant que le jeune serviteur ne se ferait sûrement pas avoir aussi facilement, prince ou pas, mais ce son, si doux à ses oreilles, fini de faire valser ses bonnes résolutions. D'un geste mesuré, il poussa Merlin sur le lit, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et lui donna un long baiser langoureux, tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, décidément bien trop encombrante. Un fois que se fut fait, il la jeta négligemment sur le sol, et s'appliqua à lui lécher le torse, le faisant ainsi gémir doucement. Sa langue humide parcouru la peau douce, s'attardant quelques longue minutes sur ses tétons, les faisant durcir petit à petit. Ses mains joueuses s'aventurèrent sur ses hanche, descendant tout doucement jusqu'au pantalon, qu'il lui retira bien vite. Merlin lui-même ne fut pas en reste, les quelques minutes de stupéfaction passé, il s'attaqua lui aussi aux vêtement de son prince qu'il lui retira avec des gestes précipités, voulant sentir sa peau entrer en contact avec celle de son prince.

Les caresses se suivirent ainsi, toujours plus longue que les précédent, les faisant gémir toujours plus, et trembler dans les bras de l'autre. Arthur prépara alors doucement son compagnon, restant attentif à ses soupirs, ses gémissements de bien être ou de douleurs, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il sentit Merlin se détendre complètement contre lui, gémissant bruyamment contre son cou, murmurant parfois son nom d'un ton indécent, il le pénétra d'un geste lent, restant ensuite immobile quelques minutes, laissant ainsi le temps à Merlin de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Merlin Gémit de douleur à cette intrusion, et respira difficilement, tout en essayant de se détendre. Il se doutait bien que cela ferait mal au début, il put donc se détendre doucement, laissant son corps s'habituer de lui-même à cette présence étrangère en lui. Lorsqu'enfin la douleur latente se changea en vague de plaisir, il commença à onduler des hanches, faisant ainsi comprendre à Arthur qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le prince gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit enfin Merlin bouger doucement contre lui, et c'est d'abord lentement qu'il bougea à son tour, augmentant leur plaisir croissant. Il continua à se mouvoir contre lui, gémissant à ses oreilles, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, jusqu'au moment, où l'orgasme les emporta tout deux dans un concert de sensation grisante. Arthur se détacha alors de Merlin et tomba pesamment sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il remonta alors les draps sur eux, tandis que Merlin s'allongeait paresseusement sur son torse, respirant doucement.

_ Au fait Merlin, j'ai oublié de te demander ! Tu m'aimes ? Murmura le prince à l'oreille de son serviteur.

Serviteur qui leva les yeux sur son prince en lui lançant un regard horrifié.

_ Attendez une seconde ! C'est quoi cette question idiote ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

« Non, mais ! Comme si j'avais l'habitude de coucher avec n'importe qui ! » Pensa-t-il furieux, boudant ensuite dans son coin.

Arthur se mit à rire devant la moue boudeuse de son serviteur personnel, qui avait apparemment du mal à comprendre cette question qu'il jugeait d'idiote.

_ Du calme Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je voudrais juste de l'entendre dire ! Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Oh! Euh…oui…je vous…je vous aime ! Murmura le jeune magicien, la tête enfoncée dans le cou du prince, et les joues rouges.

Arthur ria encore devant ce petit manège de son Merlin, lui clamant qu'il jouait les prudes après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Merlin se mit ensuite à pester contre son prince, qui n'avait selon lui aucune sensibilité, et une gentille dispute éclata entre ces deux là, qui fini en bataille de polochon. Le lendemain, lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla dans son lit, et Merlin dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien y prendre gout.


End file.
